Naruto DxD: Rise up Naruto Belserion
by D-nasty
Summary: My clan was attacked, I lost my home, and I got separated from my mother, now I can only to one thing. Become stronger. Watch as I rise up to bring honor back to my family while destroying those who stand in my way and gain the affection from women. The lesson I'm about to teach: You do not mess with a dragon.


**Sorry for the wait. Took longer than I expected.**

 **Anyway here is the re-make of my story now like I said some things will be the same and others will be different.**

 **Now I decided to change the harem a little bit so here's the harem and if you don't like it oh well:**

 **Highschool DxD Girls: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Issai Hyoudou (Female Issei), Viser, Asia Argento, Yoshi Kiba (Female Yuuto), Grayfia Lucifuge, Serafall Leviathan, Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Rossweisse, Gabriel, Gasperas Vladi (Female Gasper), Ravel Phenex, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yubelluna, Isabela, Xuelan, Karlamine, Ni, Li, Kuroka, Yasaka, and Ophis.**

 **Future Peerage: Will be a surprise.**

 **Naruto Girls: Mito, Kushina, Natsumi, Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, Tsunade, Samui, Shizune, and Mikoto.**

 **Familiar: That will also be a surprise.**

 **Anyway I hope you'll like this one.**

* * *

Chapter 1 A Clan's Falling and a New Beginning

There used to be 300 pillars in the underworld, but after the great war that number was cut down to 72 pillars. Among those pillars was the powerful Belserion clan, they were known for their Power of the Draco that allows them to use power of the cosmic in any form that can bring a person great peace or great destruction. It was passed down from their ancestor who was a mate of a dragon that bestowed his power to that clan as a gift. Cause of that the Belerserion were part Devil part Dragon which allowed them the only non Youkai Devil to use chakra and senjustu.

Thanks to that the Belserion were known for their power that was gifted from a Dragon but also because of the that the clan was very grateful for that and vowed to never let that power go to their heads and made sure everyone didn't get a big head which would lead to arrogance which would then have them thinking they are the most powerful Devils there were. The Belserion clan was also known for their family bond, they were held in high regards to never abandon a family, friends, or a peerage member cause to them family was important. That even went to the ones who couldn't use the Power of Draco they were never belittled or scorned for not having the clan's power because to them each member of the family was important and that is what made them strong.

Cause of the war the numbers were cut down along with the other 300 pillars, which now there were 73 pillars in the Underworld and among them was the Belserion clan.

However what everyone didn't see coming was the falling of one of the most powerful and nobelist of clans.

* * *

 **In the Underworld**

A small boy was in the arms of a woman running through a very large mansion that was on fire.

The boy was 5 years old with tan skin having spiky crimson hair with blue highlights wearing a black shirt, orange shorts, and white sneakers while the woman with peach skin had a great figure other woman would kill for having the same crimson hair as the boy in a twin bun style but a bang was covering left side of her face with green eyes and E-cup breasts wearing a white kimono that had a green obi wrapped around her waist, and blue high-heeled sandals.

These people were Naruto Belserion with his mother Mito Belserion.

And right now they were running through the head mansion of the Belserion clan that was being destroyed.

"Kaa-chan, what's going on?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"We're heading to my room Sochi-kun. From there we'll grab a few things and leave just like our other family members who fled from the enemy that attacked." Mito soothed her son.

"But what about the ones who were fighting the bad guys?"

"Some or still fighting giving us time while sadly the others have perished."

"A-Are we going to die Kaa-chan?"

"No, because I'll never let anything happen to you."

Once they reached the bedroom which was still intact Mito closed the door and set Naruto on the large bed before going to a picture of the mansion on the side of the bed before removing it revealing a safe. Mito put in the combination before opening it up and pulled out a crimson scroll the had the family crest on it that a dragon head in a glistening rainbow color. (Think the symbol from Kamen Rider Onyx)

"What's that?" Naruto wondered.

"It's our familes techniques on mastering the Power of Draco each member of our clan has one incase they feel one is ready to learn them." Mito answered.

"But Kaa-chan, why would we take that with us when I'm sure you know all the techniques already?" Naruto said confused.

"Because silly this will be for you to learn." Mito giggled at her childs question.

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Really." Mito nodded.

Just then the door blasted open with black energy coming in the room and nailed Naruto who flew across the room and into the wall before falling on the floor.

"SOCHI-KUN!" Mito shouted fearfully leaping over the bed and examined her son. She saw his shirt was shredded and he had a large cut on his across the chest with smaller cuts on his arms, legs, and cheeks that looked like whiskers and he was bleeding a lot. "Naru-chan, speak to me honey."

"It hurts..." Naruto groaned trying to sit up.

"Well well, if it isn't the clan head Mito Belserion and her brat." Mito turned her head to see a slightly tan man with black hair that reached the back of his neck having bangs from his face with red eyes glowing evilly wearing a black high collared shirt with a white shirt underneath it, gold pants and black boots

"Fugaku Jaakuna Kokoro you sonuvabitch!" Mito growled as she glared hatefully. "You're part of this?!"

"Of course ever since the war the Belserion have been outshinning the Jaakuna Kokoro for years and it's time we took our rightful place with your clans destruction." Fugaku grinned.

"So attacking my clan is all about some petty glory?!" Mito shouted.

"You wouldn't understand what it's like to be in your clans annoying shadow. But that soon ends with my clan rising thanks to the allies we've aligned ourselves with." Fugaku chuckled.

"You Jaakuna Kokoro bastards were always thinking about yourselves thinking you deserve everything." Mito spat.

"Cause we do. We're the elite and our power proves it." Fugaku said raising his hand up as it glowed a ominous black with purple lightning.

"Your power is garbage." Mito said.

"We'll see." Fugaku smirked before he looked down at Naruto to see him on his knees clutching his chest. "Ah little Naruto, groveling down at my feet. What a sight it is. Why I'm sure even my son would agree to it."

"You can burn in hell." Naruto growled.

"Heh, defiant just like your father was." Fugaku laughed.

"You don't deserve to talk about him or even speak his name after you betrayed him!" Mito roared.

"He was a weak man that held family, friends, and honor over power and glory. And you will meet your fate just like he did." Fugaku said pointing his hand at the Belserion mother and son.

"Naru-chan..." Mito whispered making her son look at she gave him a motherly smile. "Become strong, show everyone how powerful the Belserion family are, and never forget that I love you."

"Kaa-chan..." Naruto said before a rainbow seal with his clans symbol appeared under him as Mito stood up and tossed him the scroll at he caught it. Knowing what his mother was doing Naruto shouted, "I'll find you again Kaa-chan no matter what! And when I do we'll be together, that's a promise!" Before he vanished.

"A Promise. My little Naru-chan." Mito vowed placing her hand above her heart.

"Oh how sickening." Fugaku spat in disgust.

"What's sickening is you Fugaku. Let me show you why Belserion is one of the most powerful clans in the Underworld." Mito said opening her hands and bringing her arms to the as rainbow energy out from the palms.

The two charged at each other as the room exploded in a firey explosion.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

Naruto appeared in a forest before he fell down to the ground groaning in pain from the attack.

"Kaa-chan, my family, all gone cause of one clan's petty jealously." Naruto frowned clutching his fists tightly in anger. "And their allies..." He thought back to the symbol on their armor he saw when they were fighting his family, it was one he didn't recognize but it was one he won't be forgeting anytime soon. "I don't know who they are but they'll pay along with the Jaakuna Kokoro clan." Naruto promised before he grabbed the scroll and sat up before walking forward.

He don't know how long he's been walking all he knows is that once he came out the forest he stumbled into a park that had a fountain before he could think on what to do next the pain came back with a vengance making him fall down.

"That attack from Fugaku was something else I can barely feel my body." Naruto groaned.

He just decided to stay there til the pain that washed over his body passed but he didn't know when it would.

"Oh my god! Kaa-chan look!"

"It's a child!"

Naruto rose his head up and looked forward to see a peach skinned girl around his age having golden blonde hair that reached her back in two high ponytails with blue eyes wearing a black sleeveless shirt, red skirt, and purple flip flops pointing at him with a also peached skinned woman standing beside her having bright red hair that flowed to her thighs having bangs frame her face to her chest with violet eyes and E-cup breasts wearing a white shirt with a green sleeveless dress over it, black pants, and red shoes.

From what he was feeling from them they weren't normal people.

They felt like Youkai.

They both ran towards him with the woman turning him over to look at his condition with the girl looking at him with worried eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?" The girl asked.

"He'll need to be treated." The woman said before looking at Naruto who was losing consciousness. "What's your name?"

"My name is Naruto." Naruto whispered before passing out.

* * *

 **Later**

Groaning before opening his eyes Naruto saw he was in a large living room laying down on a couch with his legs, arms, chest, and cheeks covered in bandages.

"Wha?" Naruto muttered raising up before hissing in pain.

"Oh you're awake." Naruto turned to see the girl he saw from before coming in through the kitchen. "Oh right. My name's Natsumi Uzumaki, nice to meet you Naruto." Natsumi greeted smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." Naruto smiled.

"I see our patient is doing well." Naruto and Natsumi turned their heads to see the woman coming down from up the stairs. "Hello Naruto I'm Kushina Uzumaki, Natsumi's mother."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Naruto nodded.

"Now that that's out the way I can assume that you are a Belserion?" Kushina asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Naruto wondered.

"When I saw the scroll you were holding I recognized the crest on it. My best friend who I see like a sister happens to be a Belserion." Kushina smiled.

"Is it someone I know?" Naruto asked.

"Her name's Mito Belserion." Kushina answered.

"You know my Kaa-chan?" Naruto said surprised.

"You're Mito's little boy? My that's a surprise." Kushina giggled.

"Oh, and here's your scroll." Natsumi grinned pulling the scroll from her pocket and placed it in front of him on the table. "Don't worry we didn't look."

"Thank you I appreciate it." Naruto said with gratitude turning to them swinging his legs off the couch.

"So how come you were injured like that?" Natsumi asked.

"I would like to know that too." Kushina said.

"My family was attacked by people who were led by the Jaakuna Kokoro." Naruto growled.

"The Jaakuna Kokoro?" Natsumi asked.

"Mito told me about them. It's a clan of Devils filled with arrogant pricks because their power is known for their dark aura that can be said to overpower a handfull of other magic. I believe it's called Dharak Wrath." Kushina frowned.

"Yeah. They were jealous of the power and fame the Belserion were getting that they thought was rightfully theirs so they attacks us with an unknown group. While a handful of my clan fought them they had us outnumbered and so some of my clan fled while others held them off." Naruto explained.

"What about Mito?" Kushina asked concerned for her best friend/sister.

"Last I saw she teleport me away while she confronted the head of the Jaakuna Kokoro clan Fugaku." Naruto said.

"Never did like him. I could always tell something was off about him no matter how nice he acted." Kushina huffed crossing his arms.

"So what are you going to do now Naruto?" Natsumi asked.

"I don't know. I don't have anywhere to go to, and I can't ask the other clans for help cause whoever attacked us might come for them cause I'm there." Naruto sighed.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Natsumi asked like it was the simplest thing.

"I don't think I can." Naruto said.

"Nonsense. I'm not going to let Mito's son go out in the world and defend himself. Besides I'm a powerful Youkai and with the right training so will my daughter. And no one would dare mess with us." Kushina declared smiling proudly.

"What kind of Youkai are you?" Naruto asked.

"Kitsune." Kushina and Natsumi said showing their red and yellow fox ears and tail or in Kushina's case 8 tails.

"Kitsune? They are ones among the most powerful faces said to be in the same league as Dragons, Vampires, and Phoenixes. Infact I was told by Kaa-chan that the leader of the Youkai is a Kitsune." Naruto said.

"Kyuubi actually. She's actually my cousin." Kushina said sheepishly.

"So what do you say Naruto? Want to be a part of our family?" Natsumi asked.

"We'll never replace your Belserion family, but we'll treat you like one of us nonetheless." Kushina offered.

Naruto thought about it for awhile before he looked at Kushina and Natsumi.

"Sure. From now on I'll be Naruto B. Uzumaki." Naruto smiled.

"B?" Natsumi asked.

"I don't want whoevers after me to come looking for me, so I'll keep my name hidden for safety." Naruto said.

"That makes sense." Kushina nodded in agreement before giving Naruto a smile. "Well Naruto welcome to the family."

"Welcome to the family Naruto." Natsumi smiled happily.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled. _"I may have lost my old family, but I gained a new one. And the Jaakuna Kokoro and whoever attacks the Belserion they better watch out, cause I'm going to show them the wrath of the dragon."_ Naruto swore looking to his hand and clutching his fist.

Those bastards don't know what they just unleashed.

* * *

 **12 Years Later**

We come into a large bedroom decorated with anything anyone would need, a computer desk with a laptop and some books on it, a large flat-screen tv on a dresser with a ps3 and ps4 system, a punching bag in the corner held by some in chains in the ceiling, a very large king sized bed a few ways from it and had small dressers on the sides with one having a lamp on the other one having a digital clock.

All in all it looked like an ok room.

In that room in the bed under the covers was someone snoozing away like they didn't have a care in the world.

BZZZZT

BZZZZT

BZZZZT

Until that digital clock started blaring waking that person up from their sound sleep.

"Ugh, stupid clock." The person said in a male voice before a arm reached out from the covers and slammed his hand down on the clock sliencing it for the day. "I don't even want to get up, but I'll have to before Kushina drags me out by my feet. Again."

The person rose up from his bed showing a tan skinned 17 year old boy having spiky crimson hair with blue highlights that reached his upper back in a ponytail with an impressive muscular yet semi-slender body build like an olympion with strong tight muscles all over him and impressive eight-pack showing only wearing burnt orange sweatpants.

This was Naruto B. Uzumaki.

After being adopted into the Uzumaki family Naruto has been living an okay life. He quickly learned that life with Kushina and Natsumi was a never ending series of fun and laughter, they played pranks on people who deserved it, they went to all kinds of amusement parks and places for kids, rollerskating, and even went outside the city to see the amazing sites.

But while he had all fun and games Naruto never forgot his Belserion heritage and trained his body and skills to the max to show everyone when the time is right why his family was one of the top pillars in the Underworld. Kushina and Natsumi even helped him out with his training on chakra and other Youkai power consindering he didn't have anyone to teach him and could only follow the steps in the scroll that made sense to him, but Kushina helped him in that department.

Speaking of his family scroll Naruto learned quite a lot of the Power of the Draco learning he could mold it into any shape for from, can even transfer his power to his allies allowing them to reenergize and heal, and channel it into his body and the result were astounding, one time he ripped a tree out the ground and even punched one resulting it to splinters and leaves.

Right now Naruto could say he could give any High-class a run for their money, and with more training he think he could even take on the Satans though he didn't feel it quite yet though he was a powerhouse.

"Naruto! Breakfast!" He heard Kushina's voice downstairs.

"Okay!" Naruto yelled before he went to his bathroom to take a shower to start the day, it only took him a couple of minutes before he was out and started to get dress for school. He put on his school uniform that consisted of a black blazer with white accents, a white linned long sleeved button shirt that was open underneath it having a burnt orange short sleeved shirt under that, black pants, and red shoes with a white strap over it with a gold buckle to finish it off.

Once he was dressed he grabbed his blue backpack left his room and went downstairs into the kitchen were he saw Kushina finishing up breakfast and Natsumi sitting there reading a book. Kushina looked the same the day he meet her only she seemed to become more beautiful and Natsumi had really filled out over the years her body was slim tonned with a figure that could put any other girl her age to shame with D-cup breasts on display. She was wearing her school uniform which consists of a white linned long sleeved buttoned up shirt with a black ribbon under her shirt collar with a black shoulder cape on, a matching button up corset with white accents, a magenta skirt with white accents, and white ankle-length socks with black dress shoes.

"Morning Kushina, Natsumi." Naruto greeted sitting down at the table with Natsumi.

"Morning." Natsumi smiled at him.

"So how's attending Kuoh Academy working for you Naruto?" Kushina asked flipping a pancake.

Kushina was talking about how Naruto and Natsumi were in the most popular school in Japan that was once an all girl school that Natsumi attended til it turned co-ed with her and Naruto being third year students like I said from Natsumi having already been there and Naruto cause of his high intellegence.

"It's alright. The classes are ok. And the people are interesting to say the least." Naruto said.

"You're so lying." Natsumi glared him.

"Why would you say that?" Kushina wondered looking at her daughter.

"On the first day at school Naruto beat up a couple of perverts peeping on girls in the locker room and they were angry and felt humiliated so they spread rumors about Naruto being a sex diviant harassing girls and even say he raped them. Since then Naruto's been hated by half the school." Natsumi huffed slaming her book down in anger.

"You wait til now to tell me cause?" Kushina demanded showing righteous mother fury.

"This idiot here didn't think it was a big deal and made me keep my mouth shut for months." Natsumi said jabbing her thumb at Naruto who was leaning his head on his right hand with his eyes closes and a tick mark forming on his head.

"Snitch." Naruto said.

"Well I'm proud of her for snitching. Naruto don't you care that someone taurnished your name? Don't you want payback?" Kushina asked placing the breakfast on the table.

"If I was like that I would've started my revenge on the Jaauna Kokoro clan and eleminated them all a long time ago along with who helped them attack my clan." Naruto huffed.

"Why haven't you then?" Natsumi asked wanting to know why he hasn't done that.

"I'm trying to find a way to exploit them for the trash they really are and have their precious family name soiled beyond repair. Then I'll kill every last one of them." Naruto answered.

"Did you ever find out about that group that helped the Jaakuna Kokoro attack your family?" Kushina asked as she started fixing plates.

"No, and I looked everywhere for a match from their symbol I saw on that night while looking for any leads. But so far I have come up with nothing." Naruto sighed.

"Don't worry you'll find them." Natsumi assured smiling.

"That's right, and we'll be with you every step of the way." Kushina grinned.

"Thanks girls." Naruto smiled.

They enjoyed their breakfast talking about what's new with them before they knew it they were finished and Naruto and Natsumi grabbed their stuff getting kissed from Kushina and they left for school.

As they walked to their destination they were talking about the training regime they were going to do tonight.

"Naruto-kun! Natsumi-chan!"

The two looked ahead of them to see 17 year old girl having brown hair in a wild spiky ponytail like Sheena Fujibayashi held by a red scrunchie with brown eyes that spoke kindness and mischief having a tonned and fit body with CC-cup breasts wearing the school girl uniform holding a school handbag in her left hand and waving at them with her right hand leaning against a wall on the side of the street.

Her name is Issai Hyoudou, a friend of Naruto and Natsumi they meet when they were little and have been tight ever since.

"Issai-chan!" Naruto smiled.

"Hey girl!" Natsumi smiled.

"Hey guys." Issai said walking up to them. "I figured I would run into you two around this time if I waited."

"Did you wait long?" Naruto asks as they starting walking.

"Not that long only for about five minutes." Issai answered.

"Well we should all head on over to school then." Natsumi suggested as they walked off.

"Yeah I have a whole day planned to see naked men and women today!" Issai exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, we get it. You're a pervert with how you try to peek in the boys locker room, fuss over attractive girls, and read porn in class." Naruto sighed..

"Hey! I may be a healthy bisexual girl who pervs off boys and the occasional girls, but I can show restraint!" Issai argued.

"You're still called the Perverted Queen of Kuoh Academy." Naruto deadpanned.

"Better than those two boys being called the Perverted Duo." Issai huffed turning her head away.

"She had a point Naruto." Natsumi pointed out.

"Ain't that the truth." Naruto sighed.

Once they reached the school gates and walked through them they heard whispers.

"Look it's Natsumi-senpai!"

"She looks so beautiful."

"And they way she holds herself is inspiring."

"But look, she's with scuzball Naruto."

"He'll ruin her image."

"And if that wasn't bad enough the female peverted fiend is with them."

"At least she's toleratable."

"Yeah she's better Naruto."

"Am I the only one who gets tired of hearing them?" Issai asked annoyed.

"You're not the only one." Natsumi huffed before looking at Naruto. "How are you not offended by any of this?"

"Because they can say all they want about me, I know it's not true and I'm not looking for their approval. So for me it's easy to ignore them." Naruto said not even sparing the people who were talking about him a second glance.

"And that is one of the things I love and admire about you Naruto! You don't give a shit what people think of you! Cause you stay true to yourself!" Issai gushed wrapping her arms around his left arms snuggling against his shoulder.

"Heh, she loves you." Natsumi smirked teasely.

"Shut up." Naruto scowled blushing.

Once they entered the school they said goodbye to each other before heading towards thier lockers to get their stuff for class.

* * *

 **In class**

Naruto arrived in the classroom to see he was the first and only one here to he decided to just go and take his seat that was in front of the teachers desk.

"Oh Naruto, I see you're the first in class again." Naruto turned his head to see a woman having curly black hair that stopped at her shoulders with red eyes hiding behind a pair of glasses with a hot bod that had D-cup breasts wearing a white dress shirt that had a black tie under the collar, a black blazer and professional skirt, black pantyhose and heels coming in the classroom holding her school handbag. This was Kurenai Yuhi, Naruto's history teacher.

"Good morning Kurenai-sensei. How are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm doing as well as a teacher should be. Keeping the mayhem here to a minimum and grading papers of kids who actually do their work." Kurenai said sitting at her desk.

"Yeah well some want to goof off and not do their work when they could go on and get it out the way then goof off." Naruto shrugged.

"Good to know you're not lazy Naruto." Kurenai giggled.

"I'm anything but lazy Kurenai-sensei." Naruto chuckled.

They got a hold of theirselves when the other students started to come in and sit down making Kurenai stand up and open a book making everyone else do the same.

"Alright class let's review the last chapter we read." Kurenai said as class began.

* * *

 **Hours later**

It came around lunch time and everyone was in the cafeteria eating and laughing with each other. While that was going on Naruto was by himself leaning against the tree eating his bento that Kushina made for him.

As he was enjoying the food relaxing Naruto heard footstep coming his way making him look up to see a 15 year old girl having short white hair and hazel eyes with slim body that had mostly large B to slightly C-cup breasts, at the front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead while the back has a short bob cut wearing black cat-shaped hair clips on both sides of her hair, and she wears the Kuoh Academy girls school uniform without the shoulder cape walking towards him with a lunchbox in her hands.

This was Koneko Toujou, Kuoh's Tiny Cute Mascot.

"Hey Koneko-chan." Naruto greeted smiling.

"Hello Naruto-senpai." Koneko greeted back giving a soft smile.

Koneko sat down beside Naruto opening up her lunchbox filled sweet things to eat like sugar cookies, brownies, and cholocates, with the occasional burger, salad, and a soda.

She took out a sugar cookie and was going to eat it til she looked at Naruto with a look expecting something. Getting the picture Naruto chuckled before he put his left hand on her head and began petting her making her purr before she started eating the cookie in bliss.

Naruto was amused with Koneko and how she like it when he gave her head rubs. Infact be can remember how the two became friends.

It was one day after school while Naruto was waiting for Natsumi at the gates that he saw a thug bump into Koneko and was yelling at her for not watching where she was going, Koneko responded that he made her drop her chocolate bar which made the thug shout at her and moved to strike her had Nauto not interfered and pounded the thug into a bloody pulp. When it was all said and done Naruto checked on Koneko asked if she was alright, she told him she was only to stare at her ruined candy in sadness, so naturally Naruto decided to help her by giving her his chocolate pocky sticks while rubbing her head and telling her this,

 _"A beautiful girl like you should be more careful when dealing with punks like that. I would be sad if anything such wonderful gem."_

Since that day Naruto and Koneko would hang out during lunch or talk to each other in the hallway on the way to class, well Naruto would do most of the talking and Koneko would listen with rapt attention. Heck she was even okay with Natsumi and Issai joining in the mix.

"I see you two are relaxing without us." Natsumi smirked as she and Issai walked towards them with lunches of their own.

"Sorry guys, you know how Koneko is with head rubs." Naruto chuckled.

"I like senpai's head rubs." Koneko said in a montone voice.

"Of course you do." Issai giggled amusingly.

They sat down they ate their lunches and talked for awhile each one liking the atmosphere that was being given around them. When they got finished with their food they decided to relax against the tree with Koneko sitting in Naruto's lap as Natsumi and Issai layed down on his sides with all of them closing their eyes and relaxing in peace.

It was quite the scene.

However it was interrupted as they heard giggling.

Perverted giggling.

Having tickmarks appear on their foreheads Naruto, Natsumi, Koneko, and Issai got up from the tree and made their way behind the school to see two guys peeking into the girls locker room as the girls kendo club were changing by the back window. The first male had a shaved head with black eyes wearing the male uniform though his blazer was open while the white shirt was buttoned up and brown dress shoes. The second male had short wavy black hair wearing glasses that hid his eyes wearing the male uniform except both his shirt and blazer were closed with a black ribbon under his collar and black dress shoes.

These two were Matsuda and Motohama known as the Perverted Duo.

Matsuda was an idiot who was a lolicon, and Motohama was also an idiot who could tell you a girls three sizes.

While Naruto was also perverted he had respect for women and was only perverted to those who like that kind of attention, but if there's one think Naruto B. Uzumaki dislikes it's perverts who spies at naked women having no sake of their privacy. Just like he was taught by his real mom Mito and his foster mom Kushina.

Natsumi was in the same boat having no shame to admit she was a little perverted too, given her Kitsune like nature from her mother she could keep it under control, but she hated it when men had no respect of their privacy and look at them like they were displays for their amusment.

Issai was disgusted how those boys were acting she told them time and time again if they didn't get their act right they would never get a girlfriend, when they called on her about her perverted nature she claims as least she can reel it in to an extent and isn't hated by the whole school.

Koneko downright hated perverts who only see women as objects lusting after their body, never taking into consideration of their own feelings or how they feel, infact that was one of the reasons why she hated being Kuoh's little mascot cause of all the perverts she attracts. At least Naruto like her for her and said she was beautiful in her own way.

Smirking evilly Naruto whispered something to the girls who grinned evilly as they creeped up stealthly behind Matsuda and Motohama not that they could here them cause of their perverted giggles and tied up their shoelaces together.

Seeing that their work was done Naruto looked to see the window was open and you could see the two perves from the window, he then took a deep breath and yelled, "HOLY SHIT! THOSE TITS ARE HUGE!"

That shout knocked the perverts out of their happy place and looked around wildly, while Naruto, Natsumi, Issai, and Koneko hightailed it out of there in record time as the wall cracked and broke down, knocking the perverts off the ladder they were standing on. They tried to make a break for it but fell down to see their shoelaces were tied together so they couldn't escape. When they looked up they saw severals girls wrapped in towels and staring down on the duo with evil glares raising up their kendo sticks.

"Wait! That wasn't us!" Matsuda and Motohama protested, but the girls weren't in the mood to listen to their bullshit and started to advance at the Perverted Duo.

"Now girls what have I told you." The girls looked behind them to see a woman having purple hair that went to her shoulder blades and two strands of hair covering her ears to her chest with dark brown eyes with a smoking body that had D-cup breasts wearing a black kimono top, a loose crimson ankle-length kimono skirt and a pair of white socks with tabi sandals walking towards them out the locker room with a katana in her left hand. This was Yugao Uzuki, the kendo clubs teacher.

"Yugao-sensei." The girls said bowing their heads in respect.

"Thank god." The Perverted Duo sighed in relief thinking they were saved.

"You ladies know that if we see perverted fiend trying to look at us we tie them up and discipline them." Yugao said tapping her sheathed katana in her other hand before she grinned diabolically. "Especially in the area that makes them perverted men."

The girls grinned in the same matter as their teacher as the Perverted Duo turned white sheet before their screams of agony and pain echoed throughout the school as they were assulted by the kendo club.

Away from them around the corner Naruto, Natsumi, and Issai were laughing with Koneko smiling in satisfaction at the misfortune of the two perverts were having by the kendo club.

When they finished getting their laughs they all felt someone looking at them making them turn their heads behind the window of the hallway to see two 17 year old girls standing there looking at them.

The first one had crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single ahoge sticking out from the top and loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face with blue-green eyes having a buxom figure with DD-cup breasts wearing the Kuoh Academy girls school uniform but she had brown dress shoes.

The second one had long black hair tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place with violet eyes also having a buxom figure that gave it a mature look with F-cup breats wearing the Kuoh Academy girls school uniform but she black knee-high socks with brown dress shoes.

These two were Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima known as the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy.

Rias was looking at them with a confuse look while Akeno smiled and waved at them.

"Hey Akeno-chan!" Naruto smiled walking towards the window as Akeno opened it up. "How ya been?"

"I'm doing fine Naruto-kun." Akeno grinned putting her arms on the window seal. "I saw what you and the others did to the Perverted Duo. Nicely done if I do say so myself."

"Oh well you know, when someone is being disrespectful to women I must bring down my divine punishment making it swift and glory." Naruto smirked putting his arms on Akeno's.

"Maybe you can give me a lesson or two on how to give out divine punishment?" Akeno cooed leaning forward.

"I bet you like that wouldn't you?" Naruto breathed leaning forward as well.

When it looked like they were going to kiss they ended up laughing.

Natsumi smirked amusingly seeing how Naruto and Akeno were acting, Issai could only gap in shock of how well they seem to get along together, Koneko frowned in jealousy seeing Akeno being so friendly with Naruto, and Rias could only look more confused with Akeno knowing Naruto.

How they meet was quite interesting.

One day in class Naruto was minding his own buisness after taking care of his assignment when Akeno threw a note on his head, being curious of what she could want Naruto found himself and her messaging throughout the entire class asking who they were and the reputation person to the friends they had to getting to know the other person.

From then on Naruto and Akeno has had one hell of a friendship, They talked throughout the hallway, shared each others interests, heck they even pranked a few people around the school for kicks and in the end they always get a good laugh out of it. Naruto had even found out about Akeno's sadistic side and still accepted her.

"Naruto-kun you never told me you was all buddy buddy with one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy." Issai said crossing her arms.

"Well you never asked." Naruto grinned looking at Issai.

"Smartass." Issai pouted.

"Don't be like that Issai-chan you know how he is." Natsumi chuckled patting her on the back.

"Naruto-senpai..." Koneko said getting his attention but when she tried to say something she just looked down.

Seeming to know what she was thinking Naruto got off Akeno's arms and walked towards Koneko before he hugged her rubbing the top of her head.

"Silly little Koneko you're still beautiful. So beautiful you can give Akeno a run for her money. Don't think otherwise, ok?" Naruto said looking at her as she looked back.

"Thank you Naruto-senpai." Koneko said giving a soft smile.

"Aw Naruto, you don't find my beauty appeling?" Akeno smiled putting her right hand on her cheek.

"You should already know the answer to that." Naruto grinned.

"Indeed I do." Akeno shook her head.

"Akeno we have to get going." Rias said getting Akeno's attention before she looked at Koneko. "You might want to come along too Koneko."

"Okay Buchou." Akeno and Koneko said as one got off the window and the stepped away from Naruto as Rias walked on off while Akeno following behind as did Koneko who jumped through the window and catched up to the two.

"Well this has been fun, but lunch is about to end soon so I'm going to go back to class." Issai said turning away and walked off.

"See ya later Issai!" Natsumi waved.

"Don't read porn in class!" Naruto yelled.

"I can read porn if I want to!" Issai shouted running away.

Naruto and Natsumi just chuckled seeing their friend leave.

"You know she wants you, right?" Natsumi looked at Naruto placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I know Natsumi." Naruto leaned back placing his hands behind his head.

"So then why don't you date her?"

"You know why. She's not part of our world."

"So what there are a bunch of Youkai and Devils that date humans heck even marry them."

"I know that. But I don't want to put Issai in danger for being associated with me."

"Kinda already late for that. I mean have you noticed her fluctuating of energy?"

"Yeah, no doubt she has a Sacred Gear in her body."

"And with her energy pulsing like that it's bound to draw attention."

"Especially from the Fallen Angels or Devils in the area."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

Before they could say anything the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

"Well time to get back to class." Natsumi sighed.

"Yep." Naruto muttered.

With that the two went their separate ways.

* * *

 **With Rias, Akeno, and Koneko**

"You two seem to know who that guy was." Rias said to Akeno and Koneko.

"We do. His name is Naruto B. Uzumaki and he's a great friend to have." Akeno smiled.

"Senpai isn't like anyone else I ever meet. He treats those he knows with kindness and friendship." Koneko smiled softly.

"Why is there a B in his name?" Rias asked.

"He said it makes him more mysterious." Akeno and Koneko laughed.

"I see." Rias muttered. "You two do know that he's giving off some power we've been feeling?"

"Hai, I felt it Buchou. It seems like to me it's controlled." Akeno said.

"I think senpai is concealing his energy to hide." Koneko thought outload.

"Meaning he knows about the supernatural world and is a supernatural being himself." Rias theorized.

"Like how Natsumi and her mother Kushina are Kitsune Youkai?" Akeno asked.

"Exactly." Rias nodded.

"By the way Buchou, Issai is letting out more and more energy each passing day." Koneko said.

"Then it proves our theory that she has a powerful sacred gear." Rias muttered bringing her fingers to her lips.

"What do you want us to do in the meantime?" Akeno wondered.

"Keep tabes on both Naruto and Issai. I have a feeling someone will make contact with them soon." Rias said.

"Are you going to try and recuit Naruto and Issai? Cause I happen to like them and don't want anything bad to happen to them." Koneko said in concern.

"Yeah, I kinda feel uncomfortable using them like baits on a hook to draw someone out that's in our area. Especially Naruto." Akeno said voicing her concerns out as well.

"Well if all falls into place it won't come to that." Rias said easing Akeno and Koneko's nerves making them sigh in relief. _"I'm gonna have to find out what makes Naruto so special to them."_ She thought.

* * *

 **Back with Naruto**

Naruto was walking through the halls heading towards his class to gather his stuff to head on to the next one. As he turned the corner he saw two girls coming his way both 17 years old, the first girl had short black hair that reached her neck with a light green hair clip on the left of her hair with violet eyes wearing red rimmed glasses over them having a slight petite yet gorgeous slim figure with B-cup breasts wearing the school girl uniform. The second girl had straight long black knee-length hair with split bangs with light brown eyes wearing square-shaped blue rimmed glasses over them having gorgeous slim figure as well with D-cup breasts wearing the school girl uniform.

They were Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra president and vice president of the student council.

"Hey Sona-chan, Tsubaki-chan." Naruto greeted them with a wave of his hand smiling.

"Hello Naruto-kun. On your way to your next class?" Sona said giving a soft smile.

"Yeah, just have to grab my stuff and be on my way." Naruto chuckled. "So how have you two been lately?"

"We've been good Naruto-kun. Just a little backed up in paperwork." Tsubaki giggled.

"Yeah, I guess doing paperwork all day can be stressful every now and then." Naruto nodded.

"True. But how have you been? The students and teachers still giving you a hard tme?" Sona asked.

"Yeah, some tend to avoid me while others try and pick a fight with me. That damn rumor that spread about me didn't really help my image." Naruto huffed.

"We're still trying to find out which people started that awful rumor about you." Tsubaki said.

"Thank you girls. I really apreciate it, it would be good to get my pound of flesh for the guys who did that." Naruto grinned slaming his fist into his other hand.

"Anyway you might want to head on to class. I don't want to you to be late talking to us." Sona said.

"Right." Naruto agreed and walked around them.

"Don't forget we have a chess match tomorrow." Sona reminded him.

"And you have to come to the music room so play us a song." Tsubaki added in.

"You got it." Naruto smiled walking away from them and heading on to class. "Hard to imagine we meet over music." He muttered.

Naruto remembered how he meet Sona and Tsubaki.

It was a normal day and Naruto was walking through school trying to get away from all the negativity he was getting when he came across the school's music room. Deciding to check it out Naruto looked at all the different instruments seeing they were well taken care of and looked after. His attention was then brought to a black grand piano and he started to remember how he played for Mito to cheer her up or make her happy especially when they learned what happend to his father. Deciding to play the song his mother loved Naruto played a soft harmonizing tune while singing, when he was finished he was surprised he got applause from Sona and Tsubaki, apparantly they heard the music and loved it. Naruto figured that they heard the rumor about him and wanted nothing to do with a deviant like him. But they surprised him that they don't judge people based on rumors but by their actions and they thought he was a pretty alright person.

Since then Naruto would hang out with Sona and Tsubaki in the student council room whenever he got the chance, he would talk to Sona while playing chess and give her ideas on how to improve the school, and he and Tsubaki would joke around with each other and hang out given the fact people don't approach her out of fear, but he was different and she was grateful about that.

 **"Well you did always have a knack for doing impossible things. Like how you became friends with the Sitri heiress, her Queen, and the Queen and Rook of the Gremory heiress."** A female voice said in his head.

 _"Hey Wyver. I thought you were sleeping."_ Naruto thought.

 **"I just woke up. Plus I wanted to see if my host was behaving himself."** Wyver said teasely.

 _"Please! I always behave myself!"_

 **"Oh really? What about the time you overused my power and killed those three stray Devils?"**

 _"Well..."_

 **"Or that time you used your power and accidently destroyed that dam?"**

 _"That was..."_

 **"And there was one time you both used your and my power together and leveled the..."**

 _"Ok ok! I get it! I have a tendency to get carried away! Ya happy?!"_

 **"Don't use that tone with me mister! I am one of the most powerful Dragons there is! My power is as great as the Vanashing Dragon and the Welsh Dragon! I will be treated with the upmost respect!"**

 _"Yeah, so you keep telling me."_ Naruto grumbled.

 **"What was that?"** Wyver asked sweetly.

 _"Nothing."_ Naruto sighed as he gathered his stuff up and made his way to his next class. _"I wonder how Kushina and Natsumi would react if they found out I had one of the Lost Sacred Gear inside me?"_

 **"My guess if they would be pretty surprised. I mean you do hold one of the most powerful of Sacred Gears that can go toe-to-toe with the Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear."**

 _"Yeah and the fact my father put you inside of me to protect me."_

Naruto was talking about having one of the Lost Sacred Gears part of the thirteen variations of Longinus inside his body by his father. The Yahweh Dragon, Twilight Slayer. It was said whoever wields this it controls the powers of light and darkness.

When Naruto found out his father put such a thing inside of him he was shocked. And even more shocked when he was told by Wyver that his dad trusted him above anyone else with it cause he knew he would do the right thing with it to help change the world. Since then Naruto would train himself to the ground with Wyver helping him to master the Twilight Slayer like no one has ever before.

 **"Not to mention you have to be ready if you run into the one wielding** _ **her**_ **."** Wyver growled with venom.

 _"You still haven't told me who this 'her' person is."_ Naruto thought raising an eyebrow.

 **"You know in due time."** Wyver promised.

"Anyway. I might as well try and finish today so I can train some more." Naruto said walking through the outside as a shortcut.

"Excuse me... You're Naruto B. Uzumaki, right?"

Naruto turned his head to see an attractive young girl standing by the door with long black hair that falls to her hips, violet eyes, and C-cup breasts. She wore a uniform from a different school, which consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Yes. Who're you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Yuuma Amano." Yuuma smiled before looking down fiddling with her skirt blushing a bit. "Um, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?"

"Uh sure, I don't mind going out with you." Naruto shrugged.

"Great! Here." Yuuma walked towards Naruto while digging in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper handing it to him. "Meet me here tomorrow. That's where we can begin our date."

"I'll be there." Naruto nodded smiling.

"See you then." Yuuma waved walking off.

Naruto unfolded the paper and looked at it.

 _At the restaurant near East Cove Drive_

 _Fallen Angels are targeting your friends Issai. Meet me there._

 _It's urgent._

Naruto frowned before looking back at Yuuma who looked back and nodded before she went in the hallway and vanished.

 _"So the Fallen Angels are making their move huh? And they're going after Issai. Guess the time to make an apperance is coming near."_

Naruto thought putting the paper in his pocket and headed to class.

* * *

 **Later once school let out**

"See you guys later." Issai smiled waving at her friends leaving to head home.

"Bye Issai-chan." Naruto and Natsumi waved seeing her walk off before the two made their own way home.

"So she came and gave you a paper saying the Fallen Angels were targeting Issai?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah. Whatever Sacred Gear Issai has in her body has manage to spook the Fallen Angels and are planning something for her." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Are you going to do something about it?" Natsumi asked him.

"You know I plan to. Issai is our friend and I'm not about to let get hurt." Naruto said strongly.

"And that's a trait I find about you desirable." Natsumi purred rubbing her head against Naruto's shoulder.

"Ew, you're my sister." Naruto said playfully pushing her off him.

"We're not related by blood. Besides you know you want all of this." Natsumi cooed putting her hands behind her head and swayed her breasts side to side.

Naruto only looked at them and reached his hand out to touch them before stopping himself and shook his head.

"You will never seduce me Natsumi! Never!" Naruto shouted running off towards the house.

"You can't keep your lusty thoughts from me Naruto!" Natsumi laughed running after him.

* * *

 **At the Uzumaki household**

Kushina was in the living room sitting on the chair with Kurenai and Yugao sitting on the coach as they were talking about what's been going on.

"I can't believe that's what Naruto's school life is like." Kushina sighed shaking her head then looked at Kurenai and Yugao. "But it's good to know you two are looking after Naruto."

"We're doing what Lady Mito would want." Kurenai said.

"As members of her peerage Lady Mito wanted us to look after Naruto should anything happen to her." Yugao said.

"I know that now. I just wish you guys would've came to me sooner. I thought we were bffs." Kushina pouted crossing her arms.

"Sorry Kushina." Kurenai giggled.

"But the less of Mito's peerage are in Kuoh Academy the better." Yugao grinned. "I mean can you imagine the shock when they see Lady Mito's whole legendary peerage there?"

"That would be a site to see." Kushina laughed along with Kurenai and Yugao before they stopped as they felt Naruto and Natsumi coming to them and fast. "I think it would be best if you guys left so Naruto wouldn't suspect a thing."

"Yeah we don't want him to find out about us just yet." Kurenai nodded.

"We'll see you later Kushina." Yugao waved as she and Kurenai glowed purple and red and vanished.

And just in time too because Naruto and Natsumi ran right through the door.

"C'mon Naru-kun! Just a little kiss!" Natsumi giggled pouncing at Naruto knocking them on the floor.

"Away with you vile woman!" Naruto laughed pushing his hand against her face keeping her away.

"Okay, what's going on?" Kushina chuckled.

"Kushina help! She's trying to take my purity!" Naruto said.

"Only because it's right!" Natsumi said.

"I don't know Naru-kun..." Kushina grinned dropping on the ground leaned up against his body brushing her fingers against his body. "Taking your purity sounds appealing."

"Whoa whoa hey, easy I'm ticklish." Naruto chuckled pushing her off.

"Oh you are are you?" Kushina and Natsumi smiled deviously.

"No wait!"

"Wheee!"

Laughter could be heard all through the house as Kushina and Natsumi tickled Naruto without mercy.

* * *

 **The next day**

After a whole day of school and telling Kushina and Natsumi he'll be careful Naruto was walking the streets heading to the restuarant where he was going to meet Yuuma. Currently he was in his regular clothes that he wears that was a blue t-shirt with a black sleeveless jacket over it and a red scarf around his neck that had the ends come to his back, black pants, and his shoes.

Seeing the restuarant up ahead Naruto walked faster and entered it seeing the place filled with people who were on dates or friends hanging out together as the waiters and waitresses were taking or giving them their orders.

"Naruto! Over here!" Naruto turned his head to see Yuuma standing up at a table waving at him smiling. She was currently wearing a white short sleeved shirt held up in one button with a black tank top under it a black skirt that went to her thighs and black sandles on.

"Hey Yuuma!" Naruto smiled walking towards her and sitting down. "Don't you look nice."

"Thanks. You look good too." Yuuma giggled.

"I appreciate that." Naruto chuckled before turning serious. "So what's the deal with the Fallen Angels, Raynare?"

Yuuma's expression changed from a cheery girl to a mature look as she waved her head and put up an invisible barrier around them making it look like they were talking and having a good time.

"Everything Naruto. I found out from my co-workers that your friend Issai has a powerful Sacred Gear inside of her. Because of that they want to take her out for fear if they left her unchecked she'll bring trouble and possibly destroy them." Raynare said.

"That's ridiculous. Issai doesn't know anything about the supernatural world, and how can she bring trouble to the Fallen Angels? Just what kind of Sacred Gear could she possibly have?" Naruto frowned.

"The Welsh Dragon, Boosted Gear." Raynare said shocking Naruto.

"No..." Naruto breathed putting his hand on her face. "Any Gear but that."

Of all the Sacred Gears Issai could have had why did it have to be one of the thirteen variations of Longinus that was capable of killing God.

"You can see how bad the situation is now." Raynare nodded grimly.

"Was this all you could find? Is there anything else?" Naruto asked.

"None that would blow my cover as a double agent for you and Lord Azazel. Those that went rogue and working for Kokabiel are tight lipped."

"What about that Donut guy or whatever his name is? You told me he's pretty arrogant and he always running his mouth."

"His name is Donhaseek, and that's what I'm hoping on. It will only be a matter of time before he gives off some kind of secret."

"Well I thank you for doing all of this Raynare. I know it's now easy being a spy, especially since you have to be careful around those working for Kokabiel." Naruto smiled placing his hand over hers.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you seeing the good in me I would've fallen to the darkness like my sister." Raynare smiled.

"Any news about her?" Naruto asked making Raynare sigh and shake her head no.

"No ever since she was exposed working for Kokabiel she's been in hiding. I haven't seen her or know if the others have and are being quite about it." Raynare said.

"We'll get her. I promise." Naruto vowed.

"You and your promises." Raynare laughed.

A waiter came up to them as the barrier fell.

"May I take your orders?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have the steak, fried shrimp, and mashed potatoes." Naruto said looking over the menu.

"And I'll have the chicken salad and black pepper-honey steak." Raynare said looking over the menu too.

"And what would you like to drink?" The waiter asked writing their orders down.

"Dr. Pepper." Naruto and Raynare said.

And with that the waiter left leaving the two alone.

"So how has life been treating you?" Naruto wondered.

"Can't really complain much. Life of a Fallen Angel is free compared to others like Devils." Raynare shrugged.

"Um hello, talking to a Devil here." Naruto waved.

"A Devil that's bounded by rules." Raynare smirked.

"True that." Naruto nodded.

"What about you?"

"My life is doing pretty good. Kushina and Natsumi are still really good people. School life is annoying but I can't really complain."

"Azazel talks about you. He saids he likes when you visit him and go fishing."

"Well I'm the only person who doesn't bored doing the damn thing."

"I hear that."

They both laughed at that before calming down.

"Do you still look for her?" Raynare asks frowning.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto there might be a chance that she... you know." Raynare said.

"Raynare my mother is the most powerful Devil I know. She wouldn't let herself be beated by someone like Fugaku." Naruto smiled. "I have faith."

"Okay. I hope you get reunited with your mother someday." Raynare smiled.

The waiter came back with their food and drinks and enjoyed their themselves while catching up with one another. After they were done and left they decided to have a little walk around town which lead them to the park.

"We should hang out more often Raynare." Naruto smiled.

"Yes, though it would have to be secret." Raynare grinned.

"How about you die little girl."

"AAARGH!"

Naruto and Raynare stoppped when they heard that scream and looked to see Issai wearing a red shirt, black shirt, and white boots getting stabbed in the chest with a blue light spear by a guy having short black hair, dark blue eyes, and his outfit consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot tie, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. Behind him were black wings that looked like a crows identifying him as a Fallen Angel.

"Issai-chan, damn!" Naruto growled.

"Damn Dohnaseek I didn't expect him to attack her so soon. Go to her I don't want to blow my cover." Raynare said backing up.

"Right, I'll see you later." Naruto said crouching down.

 **ZOOOOOM!**

And took off in a speedy red blur as Raynare disappeared.

"W-Why?" Issai demanded weakly as she fell to the ground glaring at Dohnaseek. "W-What did I ever do to you?"

"If you want someone to blame, blame God for putting a dangerous Sacred Gear inside of you." Dohnaseek smirked evilly.

"I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about you bastard!" Issai growled.

"Mouthing off to me huh? I think I should just end you now." Dohnaseek sneered making another blue spear of light appear in his right hand before realing it back preparing to finish Issai off.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Naruto came up and slammed into Dohnaseek sending him flying into the fountain as he landed on his feet. "Cool off Fallen Angel!"

"N-Naruto?" Issai muttered with her vision being all blurry.

"Issai." Naruto kneeled down and pulled her into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"T-The pain. It hurts." Issai groaned.

"Shh, don't worry everything is going to be ok." Naruto soothed using his powers to heal her.

"You just made a big mistake brat." Dohnaseek growled getting up out of the fountain dripping wet.

"Fuck you! You tried to kill my friend!" Naruto seethed.

"Don't worry, you can join her!" Dohnaseek generated two blue spears of light and threw them at Naruto and Issai.

"I don't think so!" Naruto thrusted his right hand out as a ball of rainbow energy swirled around in the palm. " **Galaxy Stream!** " A bursted rainbow blast fired out of his hand towards the light spears and evaporated them before rushing towards the Fallen Angel only for him to flap his wings and flew in the air dodging his attack.

"So you can use magic huh? No matter. You will still die." Dohnaseek said making two more light spears in his hands before rushing toward Naruto.

"Issai wait here. I'll deal with this crow." Naruto said setting Issai against a bench.

"B-Be careful Naruto." Issai said.

Naruto nodded his head before he looked at the charging Dohnaseek before rainbow energy covered his arms to his elbow and shaped into three claws. Naruto ran towards his and they clashed their spears and claws together trying to push the other back with sheer force. Naruto then raised up his right knee and kneed Dohnaseek in the chin making his head fly up before Naruto twirled around and slashed him across the chest knocking him to the ground. Dohnaseek growled before getting up and ran at Naruto slashing him with his spears left and right but Naruto kept dodging, he then jumped up and double kicked him but Dohnaseek blocked it using his spears.

Naruto backflipped away from Dohnaseek who threw a spear at him only for him to duck out the way. Naruto then crossed his arms in a x position and swiped them apart firing a barrage of rainbow slashes pelting Dohnaseek's body skidding him back across the ground. Growling in anger Dohnaseek made six light spears in each hand before throwing them at Naruto who had to think on his feet jumping and dodging out of the way.

As the battle was going on Issai could only look as Naruto was fighting to protect her but she could feel her strength slipping away.

 _"Naruto-kun. I don't know what's going on, but you're fighting so hard for me. I wish... I wish I could help you."_ Issai thought in determination before noticing a red glow from her pocket making her reach in and pulled out a piece of paper she got from a girl yesterday. _"What the?"_

The paper shinned blinding her making her shut her eyes, when she opened them she saw Rias Gremory standing in front of her.

"It's a good thing you kept that summoning seal Issai." Rias smiled at her.

"Rias-san?" Issai muttered confused.

"Easy there. I'm going to help you." Rias said kneeling down to her.

"I need you to help my friend first." Issai groaned straightening herself up.

"Don't you want me to heal you?" Rias asked.

"Heal me later. Please help Naruto-kun." Issai pleaded.

"Naruto?" Rias said raising an eyebrow.

Issai pointed over a couple ways from them making Rias turn her head to see Naruto was still dodging Dohnaseek's barrage of light spears.

"Hold still!" Dohnasee demanded.

"Heh, make me!" Naruto smirked before blowing a raspberry.

Rias was shocked Naruto was fighting a Fallen Angel and even more from seeing he had it under control. Still Rias was going to help like Issai wanted her to.

Standing up Rias thrusted her left hand out as a ball of black energy with a crimson aura around it erupted above her palm before firing at Dohnaseek nailing him in the gut blasting him into a couple of trees.

Seeing what happened Naruto turn his head to see Rias standing in front of Issai with her hand out.

"Rias Gremory. Fancy seeing you here." Naruto said easing his body.

"Naruto B. Uzumaki. Nice to officially meet you." Rias said lowering her hand.

"Likewise." Naruto nodded.

"You don't seem surprised at what I can do." Rias said raising an eyebrow.

"Well that's cause I know all about Devils and the 72 pillars." Naruto shrugged.

"Really?" Rias said surprised. "But how can a human know that? Unless you're part of a peerage."

"I'm not part of a peerage Rias, I'm a full-blooded Devil also." Naruto said.

"Prove it." Rias challenged crossing her arms.

"Okay." Naruto sprouted six pairs of devil dragon-like wings from his back shocking Rias beyond belief. "Believe me now?"

"B-B-But how?" Rias stuttered.

"You fucking Devil scum!" Rias and Naruto turned their heads to see Dohnaseek standing there with cut and bruises all over his body growling dangerously at them. "I'll kill you both!"

Dohnaseek spread his arms apart making twenty light spears appear around him before firing at them.

"Look long story short I'm from a family that is pretty much extinct or in hiding and I'm the known last one. Now we can stand here playing twenty questions or we can work together and get rid of twenty light spears and the crow. Whaddya say?" Naruto said closing his wings.

"I want an explanation from you later." Rias said.

"Fine, whatever." Naruto said. "Now let's use our powers together."

"Right." Rias nodded.

Naruto and Rias raised her hands again making balls of their respective energies come out before firing making them swirl around one another turning the blast into a sparkling crimson color that destroyed the light spears before hitting Dohnaseek resulting into a explosion.

"Well that was something." Naruto muttered impressed by the power of the two attacks together.

"You're teling me." Rias muttered equally impressed.

When the smoke cleared Dohnaseek was flying in the air with more cuts and bruises bleeding furiosly and his clothes torn to shreds leaving him in only his sleeves of his trenchcoat, pants, and shoes.

"Y-You..." Dohnaseek growled in pain.

"Let that be a lesson to you Fallen Angel. This is Gremory territory and no one attacks anyone and gets away with it." Rias smirked crossing her arms.

"Too bad for you that person was also my childhood friend so that's twice the trouble." Naruto grinned brushing his left finger under his nose.

"I'll get you both. Mark my words." Dohnaseel promised before he flew away from the area.

Rias and Naruto heard coughing making them turn their heads to see Issai fall down to the ground on her side wheezing.

"Issai-chan!" Naruto yelled rushing to his friend with Rias behind him and held her. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm starting to feel cold Naruto-kun." Issai breathed. "But seeing you and Rias have powers made my day."

"Don't worry Issai you'll be okay." Naruto promised.

"I can help her. In exchange she be my new Pawn." Rias offered.

"You'd really help her?" Naruto asked turned to her.

"Of course I can't just leave her like this." Rias smiled. "Beside she's Koneko's friend and I don't want Koneko to be sad in losing a friend."

"You're really kind-hearted." Naruto smiled.

"I am a Gremory."

"Hehe, true."

Rias bended down and took out pawn chess pieces and hovered them over Issai's chest.

"I command thee, Issai Hyoudou, on my name Rias Gremory, become my servant and lead a new life as my Pawn!"

There was a bright flash of light as something suprising happended.

Four of Rias's pawn pieces turned mutated and went into her chest before the flash of light vanished.

"Feeling better, Issai-chan?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Sure do. I think I'm going to take a nap." Issai smiled softly before she passed out from all the pain she was feeling.

"Incredible. She made four of my pawn pieces turn mutated pieces." Rias breathed.

"Well given the fact she has the Boosted Gear inside of her it's really no surprise." Naruto chuckled crossing his arms.

"WHAT?! SHE HAS THE BOOSTED GEAR?!" Rias shouted.

"Yep." Naruto nodded.

"Alright no more games. Just who are you Naruto B. Uzumaki?" Rias said wanting answers.

"I think it's best if we go to my home to discuss things." Naruto said bending down and picked Issai up bridal style.

"Fine, but I expect answers." Rias said putting her hands on her hips.

"You'll get them." Naruto said sprouting his wings as Rias sprouted her own two devil wings.

They both then took off in the air heading towards Naruto's house.

One things for sure...

Things will never be the same again.

* * *

 **There's the re-make of my new story. Hope you liked it, leave reviews.**


End file.
